A sky within the night
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: When Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, came all the way to Namimori from Italy, he was expecting a model student with a silent older twin... Unfortunately, that isn't what he got; instead the so called model student is an selfish and manipulative brat while the other twin is indeed silent, however there is more to the older twin than... Description in story main R27
1. Chapter 1

Main version is on WATTPAD and further ahead

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

When Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, came all the way to Namimori from Italy, he was expecting a model student with a silent older twin...

Unfortunately, that isn't what he got; instead the so called model student is an selfish and manipulative brat while the other twin is indeed silent, however there is more to the older twin than what meets the eyes.

Tsunayoshi, the older twin seems far older than physically possible and tends to avoid people, not because he is shy, but for reasons unknown to the hitman. He also tends to disappear in the blanket of night before returning early in the morning, actually, he tends to disappear a lot through the day as well.

The Sawada family is indeed strange, Nana seems to be hiding a few things as well.

"Damn you Iemitsu... You've been away from your family too much... The reports are useless!"

All chapters (besides prologue) will be at least 1k words

Pairing:

(Main) R27

all27

Updated randomly


	2. Chapter 2

October XX

"Congratulations Sawada-San, you've given birth to a healthy boy"

The doctor said as he handed a small bundle to Nana, said mother carefully took the bundle into her arms and smiled at the child softly.

" I think that I'm going to name you —yoshi"

Nana giggled as innocent eyes gazed up at her.

"I think that —yoshi is a wonderful name, it's a shame that your husband isn't here to see such a cute child"

The doctor commented lightly, Nana's brown orbs darkened for a slight second before a bright smile lit up her face.

"If he wants to know that we have a beautiful child then he can come for a visit"

The mother replied softly as she cradled her newborn child.

Two years later...

"Ah who are you?"

Nana asked softly as she crouched down to the height of a brown haired boy who looked to be about two years old. She had been passing the park on her way home with groceries.

"My name is —yoshi"

The boy replied softly, Nana smiled warmly

"Ah nice to meet you—yoshi"

Nana looked around the park and frowned when she saw no parent around.

"Where's your parents?"

A small pout crossed over the boy's face as he looked longingly into the distance.

"They died a long time ago"

The boy whispered, only to squeak in surprise as Nana placed her groceries down and capture him within a hug.

"Such a cute boy... Would you like to join my family?"

Nana asked, the boy's eyes lit up as he gave a hesitant nod.

"Then welcome to the family —yoshi! How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I'm two and my birthday is October —"

A small giggle escaped from Nana's lips at the boy's response.

"Ah that's the same as my kid, you guys can be twins then! You look like each other and your birthdays are so similar!"

The boy's eyes narrowed in confusion before nodding once more.

"Okay... Kaa-San..."

Nana squealed at the boy's cuteness.

"You're so cute —yoshi!"

3 years later (— yoshi and —yoshi are now 5

"Tsu-kun, Ie-kun! Come down! Papa has come home with a friend!"

Nana called from atop the stairs, two five year olds then came running down the stairs, the one with brown eyes pushed the honey eyed one resulting in him falling.

"Hieeeeee!"

The honey eyes one called in surprise as he tumbled down, Nana not having seen the push for she had looked back towards the living room let out a small smile.

"Dame-Tsuna is so clumsy!"

Ie laughed as he stepped over the fallen boy and hugged his mom, looking up at her innocently.

"Yep, but Tsu-kin is still adorable!"

Ie pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'M cuter than him!"

He called, both not noticing the orange glint in Tsuna's eyes as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Now now, come along you two, come and meet your papa and his friend"

Nana sighed happily as she took Ie's hand with her right hand and Tsuna's with her left and led the two boys towards the living room.

"Uwaaa my darling gave birth to two adorable twins!"

A blond with stubble called as he ran over and hugged Ie and Tsuna, almost suffocating the two.

Nana kept silent about the truth, for she loved them both the same and considered them both her children.

"Yep Tsu-Kun is the oldest, and Ie-kun is the youngest"

"Ah Nono... These are my sons, Tsunayoshi and Ieyoshi!"

A old man wearing a tacky tourist flower patterned shirt and a sun had smiled softly at the two brunette's.

Tsuna froze before running away to hide in his room.

"Tsu-kun is so shy..."

Nana laughed.

"Nono do you sense anything in Ieyoshi?"

The blond questioned once Nana had left to follow Tsuna. The old man nodded.

"Yes I feel traces of sky flames... I should seal them..."

"And Tsunayoshi?"

Nono shook his head.

"I couldn't sense anything from him"

The blond deflated slightly before nodding.

"I see..."


	3. Chapter 3

(Tsuna and Ie are now 14)

An infant stood in front of the Sawada house, gazing at it with his onyx eyes, he was wearing a expensive black suit with a orange silk shirt underneath. Atop his head was a black fedora with an orange band wrapped around it, the fedora covered his spiky black hair, a yellow pacifier was hung around his neck.

The infant pulled out a few files from his suit and gazed at them.

Sawada Iyoshi (younger twin)

Age: 14

Flames: Sky

Occupation: vongolia decimo candidate

Notes: Very social and loved by everyone, his athletic skills are top notch, however his grades vary between C and B- but this can be easily overlooked by his involvement with sports.

There were a few other pages about Ieyoshi but the infant decided that they weren't worth noting, they were just flowery praises. He changed his attention towards the notes on the older twin, the one that seemed more interesting.

Sawada Tsunayoshi (older twin)

Age: 14

Flames: none known

Occupation: civilian

Notes: Socially inept, avoids people unless necessary, as a result people are creeped out by him and bully him, he usually keeps to himself and tends to disappear often. This isn't a concern because he eventually turns up later. His athletic ability is unknown because he flat out refuses to do anything athletic (though he once jumped over a park bench in order to escape a dog). His grades are just bordering above failing. It's recommended that he is told about his brother's situation to make training the candidate more efficient.

"Sawada Ieyoshi... I can't wait to tutor you..."

The infant smirked as he tilted his fedora to shade his eyes.

'And I might as well see what's up with the older twin as well..."

The hitman looked at the rising sun to see that it was 5:30am, he placed a flyer into the mailbox and hid in a nearby tree to await the Twins' appearance.

He perked up when he saw one of the lights in the house turn on, it was too early for it to be Nana according to the daily schedules of the house's occupants that he had read.

A few minutes later a brunette exited from the house, he was a little on the short side, his features soft like that of a woman's, his honey eyes seemed to compliment this naturally. He noted that it was the older twin, Tsunayoshi.

'What's he doing up so early? Normal teen's tend to sleep in, his school starts around 8:20, he has a little less than three hours until his school starts'

The hitman wondered, only to almost jump when honey orbs were gazing fiercely in his direction. The hitman suppressed a shiver, the boy, no Tsunayoshi, he gave the hitman an odd feeling.

' Can he see me? No it's probably signs of his intuition, I'm pretty sure that I had made sure to hide properly... Interesting... If the twin that wasn't chosen has intuition this strong, I wonder how strong the chosen one's intuition is..."

The hitman snapped out of his own musings when he noticed that the brunette had disappeared.

'What the?! I only looked away for a second... Sawada Tsunayoshi... It seems like the reports were right...'

The infant growled to himself, a little irked that the boy had gotten past him, the worlds greatest hitman. He shook his head and continued to wait outside.

At 7, the front door opened to reveal Tsunayoshi, causing the hitman to do a double take to make sure that he hadn't mistaken Ieyoshi as Tsunayoshi.

However his doubts were proven unnecessary when another brunette exited the house, this one had identical hair as the other, however his hair was a few shades darker and his eyes were a deep brown instead of honey.

'I didn't even notice him re-enter the house..."

The hitman realized, he began to wonder just what Sawada Tsunayoshi was.

"Dame-Tsuna move out of the way!"

Ie scowled as he shoved the lighter brunette into the doorframe, the older doing nothing to stop him, honey orbs just gazed at the younger. This just seemed to irk Ie even further so that he punched Tsuna in the gut before leaving ahead for school.

The hitman's gaze followed the younger twin with disgust as he tilted his fedora down. This however caused him to miss the sharp orange that sparked within honey orbs for a split second.

'It seems like the reports were a bit off on Ieyoshi... I've got to beat in the importance of family into the brat..."

The hitman sighed before turning his gaze back towards the older who seemed to have already recovered, the blank expression on his face didn't fool the hitman. He could tell that the boy was deep in thought, when most people would just think that he was spacing out.

'I've been here for less then 12 hours and things already seem interesting...'

The infant thought as he followed the two twins to school, he eventually lost Tsuna somehow, much to the hitman's distaste, only to have the honey eyes teen to somehow make it to class before either Ie or the hitman.

The hitman couldn't wait until the mother of the twins found his flyer and called him in to tutor the younger. At least then he could actually approach them and then learn more about them.

As school went by, the hitman noted how Ieyoshi's attitude did a one eighty when around anyone besides Tsuna, only when the two twins were alone together would the younger show how rude he was. He also observed that the other students kept on taunting the older, however Tsuna just responded with a bored look and walked by ignoring everyone. He even went so far as to sleep through all of his classes.

The hitman shook his head, it was no wonder that the older twin's grades were so low.

There was one other observation that the hitman made; even when called on by the teacher, the brunette wouldn't speak.

'Is there something wrong with his voice? Or does he really not care enough to speak?...'

Th hitman wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time school had ended, the hitman had lost sight of Tsuna about 5 times.

Thankfully he managed to follow Tsuna and Ie home without losing sight of either of them, though he noticed how Tsuna kept on looking in his direction.

"Dame-Tsuna, you were a lousy disgrace again!"

Ieyoshi hissed, the honey eyes teen just blinked in response, not caring about his brother's words.

"Speak! Or are you too afraid of me that your tongue goes numb?"

Ie replied with a proud smile, again, Tsuna brushed his younger twin off, this time however with a shrug. Ie grit his teeth and clenched his fists before smacking Tsuna in the side of his head before storming off.

The honey eyes teen stumbled slightly before bringing a hand up to the side of his head. He blinked when he spotted traces of red on it.

The hitman was silently fuming at the younger twin's actions for he valued family greatly.

The hitman raised a brow when Tsuna licked up the blood on his hand without even grimacing.

'He must be used to the taste of blood then, most likely due to Ieyoshi picking on him, damn you Iemitsu, the files you gave me on him were useless!'

The hitman decided to go ahead and follow Ieyoshi, he had come here to tutor the brat, not follow the older twin, even if he wanted to.

"I'm home!"

Ieyoshi called as he ran into the house, only to be stopped by Nana.

"Ah Ie-kun! I've got a surprise for you!"

The brown haired mother chirped as she put down the dish towel.

"Did you get me some more video games?"

Ie asked, Nana shook her head and a bright smile crossed her face.

"Even betteri got you—"

"Manga?"

"– a tutor!"

Ieyoshi's good mood dissipated instantly, and annoyance was now rolling off of the teen in waves.

"I don't need a damn tutor! Dame-Tsuna needs one way more than I do!"

Ie hissed, Nana's gaze narrowed for a second before her smile returned.

"I already called him, he should be here soon"

Ie rolled his eyes in disdain before shaking his head.

"I don't need a — ack!"

"Ciaossu!"

The hitman called as he suddenly landed on Ie's head from seemingly out of nowhere, effectively cutting off the teen's complaints.

"Ah who might you be?"

Nana asked as she observed the tiny infant, not at all fazed by how that same infant had managed to enter her house and knock down her youngest son with a single kick.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor!"

The hitman now known as reborn replied, Nana clasped her hands together in understanding.

"Ah I see! You must be one of those protege children!"

Ie got up from the floor, Reborn jumped onto the floor as the teen rubbed his head in pain before shooting a glare towards the hitman.

Reborn inwardly chuckled.

'What a pathetic glare... Couldn't even faze the youngest of mafioso...'

"I don't need an baby as a tutor! There is absolutely nothing that a mere child can teach me! Maybe he could teach dame-Tsuna but not me! Actually... Dame-Tsuna could learn a lot from him..."

Ie hissed, causing the hitman to lower his fedora to hide his frown.

'Tsunayoshi isn't even here yet he's still insulting his twin... And his mother isn't even calling him out on it'

The hitman kicked Ie in the head, succeeding in making the brat pass out, just as Tsuna walked through the front door.

Onyx eyes narrowed as he took in the newly arrived brunette's appearance, his clothes were disheveled and torn in various places, blood also splotched his clothes as well.

'I guess the reports about him being bullied were true, though he doesn't seem to be in any pain'

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, Baka-Ie's new stay at home tutor! Carry him up to his room!"

Reborn greeted,honey orbs gazed at the hitman for a few moments before the teen nodded and grabbed the younger twin by the ankle and began to drag him up the stairs. Reborn felt oddly proud with every thump that meant that Ie's head had made contact with the stairs.

'He doesn't fight back but I guess doing things like that are his way of replying to the treatment that his brother gives him...'

Once Tsuna had left, Reborn turned towards Nana.

"Why do you let Baka-Ie treat Tsuna like that?"

The hitman questioned, all of the reports that he had read labels Nana as a kind and caring housewife.

A knowing smile crossed over Nana's lips.

"Tsu-Kun is fine, he doesn't care at all about what others are saying about him, and correcting Ie-Kun just makes him explode and become violent"

Reborn frowned at the new information.

'Surely even the most resilient of teens would eventually crack...'

"But what about his injuries?"

Nana smiled mischievously before shrugging.

"Tsu-kun heals quickly! He'll be fine by tomorrow, also he told me that it makes him stronger. Oh and call me mama!"

The hitman lowered his fedora to cover his eyes, once again cursing Iemitsu for being incompetent, an oblivious housewife wouldn't be able to smile mischievously like Nana— no mama had.

"I see... I'm going to check on them mama"

Reborn replied as he headed up the stairs, he stopped in front of a door that had a blue tuna hanging on it, he smirked and guessed that the room behind the door belonged to Tsuna.

He opened the door only to blink in surprise, he seemed to be doing that a lot ever since he had come to Namimori.

Tsuna was sitting on the floor facing the door, honey orbs gazing at him intently. But that wasn't what caught his attention, what caught his attention was the almost empty room, all that was in it was a bed with white and black checkered sheets and a mahogany bookshelf filled with books, besides that, there was nothing else inside the room that he could see.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciaossu!"

Reborn greeted once he finished examining the brunette's room.

"Ciao Reborn, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna replied, his voice was light and soft, with a small smile, surprising the hitman for he hadn't expected the brunette to speak.

"I was looking for Baka-Ie's room"

The hitman lied, honey orbs flickered orange for a few seconds before returning to their natural colour, surprising the infant.

"I see... Well his room is next door"

The hitman nodded his thanks and went to leave, however he paused at the door.

"Why aren't you treating your injures?"

He asked curiously, Tsuna shrugged and smiled bitterly.

"They're no big deal, I've had worse and they'll heal soon anyway"

'I don't sense any lies... But there is definitely something off about him, interesting...'

"Okay then why don't you speak often?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

Tsuna laughed, it was light heartedly yet some traces of smugness laced it.

Reborn frowned and pulled out a green gun and shot the wall beside the teen's head.

"Answer my question Tsuna"

The hitman warned, the brunette blinked at the gun and walked towards the hitman before crouching down and poking it.

"Is it actually real?"

He asked, curiosity lacing his voice to tell the hitman that he wasn't intentionally mocking him. Reborn lowered his fedora as the gun turned into a green chameleon that crawled up his arm to settle on his hat.

"Yes, this is Leon, my partner. He's a shape shifting chameleon"

Reborn replied with a sigh, wondering why Leon had transformed back without him telling him to.

"I see, well in return for answering my question I'll answer yours. I just don't see the need to speak when it doesn't matter"

The hitman raised a brow at the brunette's response.

'Usually for a teen being taunted is a good enough reason to speak up and defend oneself...'

"But you spoke to me with no problem"

Tsuna shrugged as a wistful look entered his honey orbs.

"I have my reasons–"

He paused for a second as once again a Leon gun was aimed at him, he continued speaking as he nudged the gun aside, turning the gun back into a chameleon.

"–but I'm not saying anything right now, maybe not ever..."

He sighed, Reborn shot Leon a betrayed look but the chameleon just flicked his tongue in a friendly manor.

'Leon has gotten attached to him so fast... He doesn't usually do that'

"Come with me, I need to tell you and your twin something important"

Tsuna nodded at the hitman as he got up and followed him to his brother's room. The hitman inwardly snickered when he saw that the twin was sprawled half way off the bed.

"Nice job"

The infant stated as Leon transformed into a mallet, the brunette shrugged.

"I get back at him in more fun ways than yelling or getting emotional"

The hitman nodded in response.

'Despite his oddness, me and Tsuna might just get along...when he isn't busy unintentionally annoying me that is'

The honey eyed teen didn't do so much as bat a lash when the hitman struck his brother on the head with the mallet.

"Ack!"

Ie cried out at the impact and sat up in a not so graceful manor, brown orbs flashing in a mixture of pain and surprise. When they caught sight of Tsuna however they switched to hate.

"Dame-Tsuna get out of my room!"

Tsuna shook his head and pointed towards the hitman still holding the mallet.

"You! You're the one who hit me weren't you?!"

Ie's gaze flashed towards Tsuna as he pointed s finger at the other.

"And you! Why didn't you stop him dame-Tsuna?!"

Ie hissed, the hitman sighed inwardly at the younger twin's actions.

'If I wasn't the world's greatest hitman I would probably have my work cut out for me... I can't believe the reports were so wrong...'

"I told him not to stop me"

Reborn replied as he pointed a Leon gun at Ie, he was glad that Leon agreed with him and didn't turn back like before.

Ie let out an annoyed sigh before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So why are you in here and why did you bring dame-Tsuna here as well?"

The hitman hit his annoyed gaze under his fedora.

"I've come to train you into the tenth boss of the world's strongest mafia; Vongolia"

The hitman observed the expressions of the two twins, Ie's expression of complete shock didn't surprise him, however he didn't like how the shock morphed into some form of twisted excitement.

Tsuna's reaction was a carefully blank face, from observing the teen before, he could tell that the brunette was keeping his face blank on purpose.

"No way! You're not serious are you?!"

Ie asked hesitantly, the hitman nodded slowly, not liking his reaction at all. Dark excitement flashed through brown orbs as the teen puffed out his chest.

"I always knew that I was destined for greatness! Hear that dame-Tsuna? Even though you're older, you're too useless to be even considered!"

Ie gloated, warning him a shallow gash on the side of his left cheek, courtesy of a Leon gun.

"Baka-Ie..."

The hitman growled, already beginning to hate the boy and regretting accepting his assignment.

"Ahh! Shoot dame-Tsuna not me! He's useless!"

Ie whimpered as he scurried over to hide behind his older twin, holding his shoulders to stop the other from escaping, though Tsuna just had a blank gaze as if he didn't care that his brother was attempting to use him as a meat shield.

'How the hell could the spy's be utterly useless?! There should be a limit to how useless they could be...'

"Baka-Ie, rule number one of a mafia boss"

The hitman leaped and kicked the younger twin in the face, sending him flying into the wall before he landed on the older teen's shoulder.

"Always respect your family"

Reborn finished darkly as he cocked his Leon gun.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why should I respect dame-Tsuna?!"

Ie growled as he sat up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Because a mafia boss must always be respectful"

The hitman replied as he shot Ie in the chest with a rubber bullet, he secretly wanted to use a real one but he doubted that Nono would approve of his decisions. More importantly, it would put a blemish on his perfect record.

A groan escaped from the younger twin at the impact.

"So why was I chosen to be the next boss? I know that I'm perfect, but I'm a civilian"

The hitman lowered his fedora in distaste at how nonchalantly Ie had said that sentence. It utterly disgusted him.

'Perfect? I'm currently able to point out at least a thousand things that are wrong with him...'

"Thought like that will get you killed Baka-Ie, anyway the both of you are the last descendants of the Founder of Vongolia, thus it is your right to take the position"

Reborn replied as he showed a family tree to the two teens, Ie gave it a quick glance before losing interest, while Tsuna examined it, the hitman noticed that the boy's brow furrowed slightly.

'Why would he be upset with the family tree?... I seem to be gaining more questions than answers lately...'

"That means that dame-Tsuna is also a heir... But since I'm chosen he can just be killed once I become the boss!"

Ie cheered, reborn froze for half of a millisecond at Ie's words, not believing that the teen could be so heartless.

'Nono... Iemitsu... The two of you have chosen the wrong twin... Even I doubt that I could make him into the perfect mafia boss... Vongolia is in for another generation of bloodshed and hate... And what has caused Baka-Ie to harbour so much malice against Tsuna?...'

The hitman looked at Tsuna, whom hadn't spoken since they entered Ie's room. The teen just had a slight frown on his face, one of disappointment, however the hitman doubted that the honey eyed teen was disappointed that his brother wanted him to be dead.

"Baka-Ie don't disrespect family!"

Reborn scolded as Leon turned into a stick and he began whacking the brat with the transformed Leon.

"Ow ow ow ow ow stop!"

Ie cried as he curled up into a ball, further disappointing the hitman. Reborn turned towards Tsuna.

"I'm sleeping in your room"

'I might accidentally kill him if I sleep in the same room as Baka-Ie... He's got to get rid of his attitude or I won't be the only hitman wanting to kill him in the future...'

A small smile played on Tsuna's lips as he nodded in response and walked out of the room with Reborn still on his shoulder.

"I'm amazed that Baka-Ie keeps his temper in check when other people are around."

The hitman commented, hoping to start a conversation with the honey eyed brunette, he wanted to learn more about the circumstances concerning the twins.

Tsuna didn't respond until he re-entered his own room, Reborn hopped off of his shoulder as Tsuna sat on his bed.

"Ie-San is a good actor... It will help him in the future..."

Tsuna trailed off as he furrowed his brow as if deep in thought before shaking his head.

"No he'll be fine... You'll somehow get rid of his temper, maybe... But— ah never mind..."

The hitman raised a brow at how Tsuna seemed to cut off his own thoughts.

"Never mind what?"

A glint of mischief flickered within honey orbs for a second as Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely.

"It'll be more fun for you to find out for yourself!"

Reborn was about to reply but he was cut off by Nana calling everyone for supper.

The two headed down stairs, Tsuna walking while Reborn hitching a ride on the brunette's head.

Everyone say down at the table, Nana at the head with Tsuna beside her, then Ieyoshi and lastly Reborn.

"Don't take my food!"

Ie yelled as the hitman swiped a few nuggets off of his plate, onyx eyes glinted with amusement at the teen's distress.

"Baka-Ie, a mafia boss must be prepared to protect his own food"

Reborn replied innocently as he swiped a few more nuggets, Ie's gaze narrowed at the infant before he turned towards Tsuna who was slowly munching on a breadstick.

"Dame-Tsuna, give me your food"

Honey orbs blinked at Ie before he picked up his plate and handed it towards him. However Tsuna's hand slipped slightly so Ie ended up getting a face full of food instead.

Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his smirk, he could easily tell that Tsuna hadn't merely been clumsy.

"Gah dame-Tsuna! You're going to pay for that!"

Ie snarled as he stood up from his spot and shoved his older brother out of his chair.

Reborn turned to Nana who seemed to be smiling away despite the violence going on.

'Nana doesn't seem to hate Tsuna... So why? Even if he heals quickly like she said... A mother wouldn't just sit back and watch her children fight, well one fight while the other ignores...'

Tsuna stood up from his spot on the floor and headed upstairs, the hitman frowned at this and proceeded to eat all of his own and Ie's meal before following the brunette. However when he entered Tsuna's room, the teen was nowhere to be found, the window was open allowing a cool breeze to come through.

Reborn hopped up onto the window sill and looked outside for and signs of the honey eyed brunette, it was quite dark outside but the hitman's eyes were trained for the dark.

'Tch... He went missing again... One day I'm going to find out where he goes...'

Reborn sighed before setting up his hammock in the room, he then say in it to await the honey eyed brunette's return.

A few hours passed and it was already three in the morning, and Tsuna had still not returned.


	7. Chapter 7

At three thirty, the hitman perked up when a shadow slid through the open window. He held his breath when fierce honey orbs gazed at him, they seemed almost like those of a wild animal ready to strike.

Within seconds Reborn pulled out his Leon gun and aimed it at the intruder, only to curse when Leon suddenly shifted back into a chameleon.

The creature stepped closer towards the hitman so that the moon illuminated it. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw familiar spiky brown hair and honey orbs that now seemed harmless.

'I didn't recognize him at all... I didn't even sense him until he came through the window...'

"Where have you been Tsuna?"

The hitman questioned, slightly irked that the brunette had startled him, not that he would ever admit that out front.

"..."

Tsuna suddenly crumpled onto his bed and fell asleep, leaving the hitman to stare at the teen in confusion.

'Did he pass out from not eating supper and not having enough rest?...'

The hitman shook is head and sighed, once again wishing that he had refused Nono's request. He took a quick glance at the boy to see that he had some blood speckled across his shirt.

'His injuries didn't open...'

Reborn cleared away his thoughts and decided to fall asleep in his hammock, figuring that it was better to think while fully rested instead of confused and tired.

The hitman was awakened by the sound of a the brunette's bed creaking, he looked over to see the honey eyed teen sitting up on the bed, staring blankly into space.

Reborn noted that the boy's injures were completely healed without any mark left upon his skin as proof that he had been picked on.

However despite the lack of injuries, the boy's completion was a sickly shade of white.

"Oi Tsuna"

Reborn tilted his fedora up when he received no response from the teen, and it didn't seem as if he was just simply ignored either.

Concerned, the hitman hopped out of his hammock and stood in front of the honey eyed teen, he was staring into space, as if in some kind of trance.

"Oi Tsuna, listen to me when I'm speaking"

Again, he received no response from the teen who seemed to be within his own little world.

'This isn't normal... Did he get attacked last night by a mist flame user?...'

The hitman snapped out of his thoughts only to realize that the brunette was no longer on the bed.

'What the?... Where did he go? ... I only looked away for a second... There is more to Tsuna than meets the eyes... I'm the world's greatest hitman yet he keeps on escaping from my sight...'

Reborn tilted his fedora down and walked out of the room and headed towards Ie's room, hoping to take out some of his frustrations on the brat.

He couldn't suppress the smirk on his face as he poised a Leon mallet above the sleeping brat's head.

He swiftly smashed the mallet onto Ie's head, relishing the pained shriek that escaped from the teen's mouth as he toppled to the floor.

Brown orbs blinked in confusion before settling on the hitman.

"Reborn! Why did you hit me with that freakish lizard?!"

Ie yelped, the hitman narrowed his gaze and hit the teen once more with the Leon mallet, allowing the chameleon to have his revenge.

"Leon is not freakish, he is my valued partner. And I woke you up because I felt like it"

The hitman replied, feigning innocence. Ie clenched his fists and grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to squash the infant under his foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! It's–"

He looked over towards his clock that rested on his bedside and pointed at it dramatically.

"It's only a little bit passed five thirty! I have plenty of time to sleep yet you woke me up! Infants should sleep in, self appointed world's greatest hitman or not!"

Leon shifted into a gun and his fingers twitched in anticipation to pull the trigger, however he relented his anger knowing that it would be unprofessional of him to allow his emotions to cloud his actions.

"It's time to start your training"

The hitman replied smoothly, smothering his frustration with his thoughts of his special training plan that he had just made up especially for the little brat.

Ie panted as he collapsed onto the ground, he had been forced to run around Namimori for two hours and thirty minutes straight, the hitman firing bullets for motivation whenever he seemed like he was about to stop or take a small break.

"Baka-Ie, you're pathetic only managing to run around Namimori four times... You should have at least managed to run around Namimori ten times!"

Reborn scolded, Ie just openly gawked at the infant as if he had grown two heads.

"Are you crazy?! No normal person could do that right from the beginning!"

The hitman shrugged and cocked his Leon gun.

"You're to be Vongolia decimo"

'Even though you don't deserve it at all...'

"There is no need for you to be normal, just being average will result in you being dead in a ditch somewhere in the future"

'Though that would prevent Vongolia from another generation of bloodshed...'

"Tch... I'm going to sleep... I don't want to argue with you..."

Ie growled, reborn tilted his fedora and smirked.

"It's almost time for you to go to school Baka-Ie, you have no time to sleep"

An annoyed groan was the response from the brunette who made no attempt to get up and heed the hitman's warning.

'I guess I will have to use the dying will bullet on him, though... I can't wait to see his reaction to it...'

Reborn had a sadistic smirk as he loaded a red bullet into his Leon gun and aimed it at the brunette. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, sending the bullet straight into his skull.

Suddenly a pale orange flame sprouted atop of Ie's forehead as he jumped up, his clothes being stripped from him except for his pink kitten boxers.

"REBORN! I WILL KILL DAME-TSUNA LIKE THE MONSTER HE IS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The brunette shouted before running off, leaving a shocked hitman behind.

'What the hell?... Tsuna!'


	8. Chapter 8

Reborn rushed after the flaming teen, however when the teen turned into an ally, there was a huge crash.

Reborn turned into the ally to see Ie laying on a pile of trash, the pale orange flame on his forehead flickering out.

Onyx eyes looked over to see Tsuna crouched down on top of a overhang, honey orbs glaring with distaste at the brat. He was covered in blood, it was splattered all over his shirt and a few trail of blood were dropping from his mouth.

"Tsuna!"

Reborn called in slightly worried tone, honey orbs turned towards the hitman and all the negotiate emotions that were in them slowly dissipated.

'He's covered in blood, just how did Baka-Ie harm him so quickly?...'

The hitman hopped up onto the overhang to join the teen, using the brat's body as a boost.

"Reborn..."

Tsuna trailed off as honey orbs flickered towards his younger twin.

"I'll heal you so you won't have to worry"

The hitman stated as his yellow pacifier began to glow a bright yellow while flames covered his hands.

Tsuna shook his head and smiled gratefully, scooting a little away from the hitman in the process.

"I'll be fine..."

The hitman lowered his fedora at the teen's response.

"Tsuna you're covered in blood there it no way that you'll be fine"

Reborn replied, Tsuna muttered something inaudible under his breath before shaking his head.

"I've got to get ready for school now, take care of Ie-San"

The honey eyed teen replied as he got up from his crouching position before jumping down from the overhang and walking away. Reborn let out a tired sigh as his gaze flittered towards the unconscious form of his student.

'Baka-Ie has got some explaining to do,...'

The hitman then jumped down from the overhang and grabbed the teen by the foot and began to drag him towards the school, despite the fact that the teen was still in only his pink kitten clad boxers. He dropped him off in front of the school gates.

For some reason, the hitman wasn't surprised to see Tsuna sitting in his seat, all clean of any traces of blood, he looked less pale than he had when he had woken up.

"Sawada you're late!"

The teacher called as a blushing and bruised Ie walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry Nezu! My mom needed help with some cleaning and I fell while saving a kitten from a tree!"

'What a pathetic lie... Any mafioso would be able to see through it within an instant...'

Ie replied softly with an almost genuine guilty look, Nezu shook his head and sighed.

"I guess kitten heroes can have some slack, you're not usually late"

The teacher replied, Ie nodded gratefully before taking a seat in his desk. Inwardly grinning as he listened to his classmates gossip about how amazing he was to risk his health for a kitten.

The class carried on until Nezu sharpened a pencil and threw it at Tsuna, the teen blinked awake and lifted his head from the desk.

"Dame-Tsuna, answer the question on the board"

Nezu called as he pointed towards a BEDMAS question, the honey eyed teen blinked at the teacher before returning his head back to it's previous position on the desk.

"Dame-Tsuna is so stupid! Not even knowing the answer to such an easy question"

"What do you expect? It's dame-Tsuna!"

"I wonder why he even shows up for class"

"Maybe his mom hates him and forces him to come even though he's completely useless at everything!"

The hitman inwardly scowled at the class' degrading of Tsuna, for some unknown reason the hitman felt as if he needed to protect the teen.

'I haven't felt anything like this since Luce, maybe I'm just curious about his secrets...'

"Now now, I'm sure Tsuna is just tired!"

The school's male idol stated with a grin, he was tall with short spiky black hair and brown eyes.

'Yamamoto Takeshi, natural born hitman, perfect candidate for Baka-Ie's rain guardian'

Reborn mentally noted a way to get the male idol to follow his bratty student.

The class went silent at the male idol's words and went back to working on math, honey orbs flickered towards the idol curiously before narrowing somewhat. This was unseen by everyone except for a certain hitman.

Math eventually ended and gym class came up next, they were playing soccer.

Much to Reborn's pleasure Ie did seemingly well, he was thankful that at least the teen had at least one good thing going for him.

Tsuna on the other hand just stood still in the middle of the field, not bothering to dodge or even hit any ball that came near him, instead he let it hit him.

Tsuna's team lost easily and the honey eyed boy was forced to clean the gym alone.

"That was pathetic Tsuna"

The hitman stated as he appeared in front of the teen once everyone else had left.

"How can I be pathetic if I didn't even do anything?"

Tsuna questioned as he half heartedly began to sweep the field.

"Your motivation sucks"

Tsuna nodded in response, Reborn lowered his fedora to hide a smirk.

'At least the lazy teen admits his faults, unlike his brat of a brother'

"Lazy-Tsuna, you've got to get better, I can't have you dragging down Baka-Ie when he becomes a mafia boss"

Tsuna tilted his head at his new nickname.

"Calling you dame doesn't seem to fit... Lazy seems to fit you though"

The hitman explained, Tsuna's lips quirked upwards slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't drag Vongolia down, my brother is more likely to do that once everything is found out..."

Reborn didn't bother to point a Leon gun at the boy, for he had already learned that his green companion had somewhat of a soft spot for the teen.

"Would you mind telling me what?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Nope, it's more fun this way. I'm not going to go through a tedious amount of effort to prevent you from learning anything. You'll just have to find out for yourself"

Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked.

"Challenge accepted lazy-Tsuna"


	9. Chapter 9

The hitman raised a brow when the teen suddenly let go of the broom and allowed it to clatter towards the ground.

Tsuna noticed this and shrugged.

"I've been dubbed lazy-Tsuna, I should strive to live up to my name"

The brunette replied before walking away from the gym, waving backwards lazily.

Reborn let out a sigh and shook his head as he followed the teen down the halls and up the stairs that lead to the roof.

The cool air was soothing as he stepped onto the roof, the brunette was already leaned against the rusty fence that prevented people from falling. He was gazing at the sky lazily.

"Reborn..."

The honey eyed teen's voice was soft, the hitman suddenly noticed how tired the teen seemed.

"What is it lazy-Tsuna?"

The infant asked as he hopped onto the fence and sat next to the brunette.

"Why do you keep following me? Shouldn't you be with Ie-San?"

The brunette asked softly as he turned away from the sky to look at the hitman.

"Because I want to find out your secrets"

The hitman replied as he tilted his fedora downwards to hide his face from view, he was only speaking a half truth. It was true that he wanted to know the teen's secrets, but he also felt drawn towards the boy for some reason.

A bitter smile played the brunette's lips as honey orbs looked towards the hitman gratefully.

"It would be much easier for the both of us if you just ignore my existence..."

Tsuna trailed off as he turned back towards the sky.

"It would be much more simple for the both of us if you were to stop saying words that could have multiple meanings"

Reborn replied with a smirk.

"True... But the truth isn't always the best answer, it always leads to pain..."

Tsuna's voice was little more than a whisper, Reborn felt his flame call out to the boy.

The hitman was about to respond until he noticed honey orbs narrow, he followed the teen's gaze to see that Ie was talking to Yamamotto at the baseball field.

"That idiot..."

Tsuna hissed uncharacteristically, somewhat startling the hitman in the process for he hadn't expected the teen to be capable of such a tone, especially with his normally soft voice.

'So he can openly show his distaste instead of always being subtle, but then what happened to make him like this?...'

"What's wrong?"

Honey orbs met onyx as the teen let out a tired sigh.

"Ie-San isn't the right person for Yamamotto to be talking to in his current state..."

Reborn was silent as he looked back towards the baseball field.

"So you've noticed too, Yamamotto's distress"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course, I don't do my school work so I end up having lots of time, of course I would notice how Yamamotto never truly smiles... Ie is careless...he could easily say the wrong thing to set Yamamotto off..."

'At least he does something useful instead of just slacking off all the time'

The brunette went silent as he contemplated something.

"Why would you care? He's not your friend"

Honey orbs softened at the hitman's words.

"He is one of the few people that don't ridicule me or go out of their way to try and make me miserable, he also defends me"

'So he has compassion, though it doesn't surprise me. Despite his silent demeanour, he isn't usually violent when insulted. Also... His aura...'

"I thought that your classmates and brother didn't get under your skin"

Reborn replied.

"They don't, but... It feels nice to have somebody care about me... Even if it's him being polite"

The hitman nodded in understanding, after all, Tsuna was just a kid, of course he would crave affection when he's always being picked on.

"Understandable, you're still young"

Tsuna raised a questioning brow at the hitman.

"Says the infant"

Tsuna laughed, despite being mocked, the infant didn't feel offended, he couldn't help but feel as if the teen didn't actually mean to insult him.

"I'm older than I look lazy-Tsuna"

Honey orbs flashed with understanding.

"I know"

'How can he know about the acrobaleno?! He's just a civilian!'

"How do you know?"

The hitman asked sternly, leaking off a slight amount of killing intent.

Tsuna tilted his head and blinked in surprise at the sudden threatening aura.

"What normal infant can talk and wear a suit, also you've got a cute little shape shifting chameleon. You're obviously one of those little people you see on tv"

'One of those little people seen on tv?... That's an interesting deduction...'

The hitman was silent for a few moments before smirking, a sadistic glint in his onyx orbs as he kicked the brunette in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Nope, I'm just a really awesome infant"

Reborn replied, Tsuna laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head, wincing slightly.

"Hey my guess wasn't that bad!"

Tsuna whined playfully, causing the hitman to blink in surprise.

'He's sturdy despite his small frame, more so than his brother'

"You would be more popular if you actually talked and were yourself around others"

Tsuna shrugged as he stood up and walked back over towards the hitman, once again leaning on the fence.

"True, but I don't want to get in Ie's way..."

Reborn scoffed inwardly.

'That selfish brat needs to be put in his place by lazy-Tsuna'

"Why not? He's a brat"

Tsuna shook his head, regret visible within honey orbs for a few seconds before dissipating.

"No... He really is a sad person... I feel sorry for him..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to answer... Maybe if you stick around long enough you'll find out... Actually since you've arrived... It's bound to come out in the end..."

Tsuna sighed before coughing lightly.

"Catching a cold?"

"No, I'm just not used to talking so much, but I'm fine... There's not— never mind..."

"... Lazy-Tsuna, it's improper to keep on starting a sentence only to always cut yourself off"

The hitman scolded, wanting to use his Leon hammer but knowing that it wouldn't work.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry... It's just been so long since its been worth the trouble of having a conversation... I'm accidentally speaking my thoughts out loud"

Tsuna apologized with a sheepish smile, the hitman observed the teen for any lies, when he found none he nodded in acceptance.

'Maybe he talks to himself when he's alone...'

"For someone who hasn't talked much, your voice isn't very hoarse"

Reborn stated, honey orbs blinked.

"Hmmm I drink a lot of water—"

He was cut off by the rumbling of his stomach, the brunette blushed darkly and avoided eye contact with the hitman. Reborn lowered his fedora and frowned.

"You didn't eat anything today have you?"

"..."

The guilty look from the brunette was more than enough for the hitman to figure it out.

"You also didn't eat supper last night... Did you eat anything yesterday?..."

'I'm surprised that he hasn't complained about being hungry yet...'

Tsuna shook his head silently and the hitman frowned.

"I'm used to it... Ie-San... He doesn't like me in the same room as him so I try to avoid him... Which sometimes lead me to forgetting to eat after him, that or he steals my food"

Tsuna replied with a shrug, as if the fact that he was being deprived of food didn't matter to him.

'He shouldn't be so accepting of this... I think I need to teach Baka-Ie a lesson in respect'

"Lazy-Tsuna, it isn't right that he's taking your food, you need food to live and function properly"

Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed softly before responding.

"I'm fine... Used to it, some kids in poor countries go days without food so I'm fine, at least I've got a warm house"

"That doesn't mean that you should let Baka-Ie take your food, whether you'll survive without it or not"

"Ie-San needs a lot of food, kaa-San doesn't notice that so I let him take my food"

The hitman raised a brow as he remembered the other night.

"Then why did you 'drop' your food on him"

Honey orbs flashed orange for a few seconds.

"I was actually hungry and looking forward to eating... If I refused Ie-San would have kicked up a big fuss and upset Kaa-San"

'Putting others before himself, a good trait for a leader... Maybe I could talk to Nono about this'

"How would you like to be Vongolia Decimo?"

Honey orbs widened in shock at the infant's question.

"Impossible, I can't be Decimo... I've already got enough problems to deal with"

Tsuna deadpanned, the infant smirked.

'Not at all power hungry, I really should notify Nono...'

"Anyone related to Iemitsu by blood can be Decimo, meaning you. Also you're the oldest so it's your right"

Tsuna shook his head and let out a tired sigh.

"I can't be Decimo, I've got other things planned for the future... Just let Vongolia fall... The next strongest mafia will probably take it's place and everything will be fine"

The infant smirked.

"So you don't believe that Baka-Ie can become a good Decimo?"

Tsuna scoffed at the infant's good mood.

"Sounds like you don't believe so either, anyway it's barely been a day, wait until you train him before doing anything drastic"

'I don't want to train him... I'd rather stick with Tsuna... Though it's strange that I feel like this'

"Whatever, make sure you get home soon, school has been over for a while"

The hitman remarked as he went off on his own somewhere. Tsuna shook his head and smiled at the infant's antics.

When the hitman arrived back at the Sawada household he was greeted by Nana who was currently cooking.

"Reborn where were you?!"

Ie called once he spotted the hitman, Reborn pulled out his Leon gun and aimed it at his student.

"I was sitting on a roof"

The teen looked at the infant as if he was crazy.

"Aren't you my tutor? Shouldn't you tutor me or something?"

A sadistic glint speared within the hitman's eyes.

"So you want to be tutored? I thought that a infant couldn't teach you anything"

Brown orbs narrowed at the hitman for a second.

"True, but you've probably got connections and people telling you what to tell me in order to look smart"

'I guess he needs to run a few more laps around Namimori... I'm not going to use the dying will bullet on him though, it's too dangerous. Though I wonder... How would Tsuna react if I hit him with it？'

"Baka-Ie, get ready to see hell"

The hitman smirked sadistically as he shot a rubber bullet at the teen.

When Reborn finished training Ie he was very disappointed, the teen had kept on trying to find ways to escape or take a break, he also wasn't fully listening to the hitman.

He sighed as he walked towards Tsuna's room, the brunette's presence was relaxing at times when the teen wasn't frustrating him.

He frowned when there was no sight of the brunette in the room.

'Maybe he disappeared again...'

He was about to go down stairs when he heard coughing coming from the bathroom.

The hitman knocked and when he received no response he opened the door to see Tsuna crouched down on the floor with a hand covering his mouth.

"Reborn..."

The teen whispered softly once he noticed the hitman, Reborn noted how pale the teen was. He ignored the twinge of worry that fluttered within his chest.

"So you are sick lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman stated, the brunette smiled weakly at the infant and nodded.

"Yeah, I get sick often... It's normal"

The hitman frowned, wondering how this new bit of information would affect his plans on switching Tsuna to be the new candidate.

"What are you sick with"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Low immune system, the doctors have tried to fix it but they couldn't"

The infant nodded, absorbing the information as he tilted down his fedora.

"Get well soon then lazy-Tsuna, you wouldn't want your mother to worry"


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks, but don't worry, this happens once in a while"

The brunette replied softly as he wiped his mouth before standing up and exiting the washroom, stumbling slightly in the process.

The hitman frowned, not liking the brunette's health problem.

'Maybe I should call Shamal over sooner than I initially thought...'

The hitman left the brunette and exited the house, he then hopped onto the roof and had Leon transform into a phone, he dialled the doctor's number.

"Hello~ which little sweet ar—"

A males voice cooed from the other side of the Leon phone, causing a twinge of annoyance to manifest within the hitman.

"I'm pretty sure neither of us wants to sleep with the other Shamal"

The hitman remarked, grinning evilly when he heard the person on the other end of the phone splutter in surprise.

"R-reborn... Yes you're absolutely right, I dislike men, and I'm not into infants"

Shamal replied.

"You're lucky that you're currently needed or I would hunt you down and shoot you"

The hitman warned, earning himself a nervous laugh from the other.

"S-so why did you call?"

"I need you to do a check up on the health of an acquaintance.

"Is it a lovely girl?"

"No it's the Vongolia Decimo's brother"

The hitman replied easily, ignoring the snort from the other.

"Reborn, you know very well that I only treat beautiful ladies"

"Become the nurse at Namimori middle school, there of plenty of young girls there"

"Fine... But I'm not treating any boys"

The hitman hung up and Leon transformed back into his original form.

'Once that idiot arrives I'll force him to treat lazy-Tsuna, then I could start trying to make him Decimo instead of the brat'

The hitman planned, he walked over towards Tsuna's room and frowned when he saw the teen huddled up in his bed.

"I'd have thought that you'd go and disappear all night like yesterday".

The hitman stated, the honey eyed teen laughed lightly at his comment as he shook his head.

"No I had an appointment of sorts, today I'm tired... So I'm going to go sleep..."

Tsuna trailed off before covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Appointment?"

"Yeah with a skylark"

The hitman thought for a few moments before replying.

"Hibari Kyoya? Why would the rumoured demon perfect want anything to do with the famous 'Dame-Tsuna' besides 'biting' you to death"

The hitman asked, he didn't see any connections that could link the two besides the brunette's horrendous grades.

"Seems the little hitman has done his research"

Tsuna laughed as he sat up, his white blanket wrapped around him and honey orbs were half lidded.

"Answer my question lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman threatened, though for some reason he doubted that he would actually harm the boy.

"I'm one of the few people that he can tolerate due to how little I talk, he forces his paperwork onto me as payment"

"Payment for what?"

A tired smile graced the brunette's lips.

"Protecting mom and Ie-San since I can't do a very good job whenever I'm sick"

The hitman shaded his eyes with his fedora.

"Protect them from what?"

'Namimori had been reported as safe, there's not many things that could be considered dangerous here'

Honey orbs looked towards the ground sadly.

"Men and women dressed in black wielding firearms..."

"Mafia..."

'Damn you Iemitsu! You've been away from home for too long for you to not know about your family's lives being targeted!'

The brunette nodded slowly.

"I'm glad that you're here, Kyoya is a great defender but he's only human and a teen like myself..."

The brunette whispered softly, causing the hitman to suddenly want to comfort the boy. However he didn't because he didn't want to lose face.

"That's right feel grateful that I'm here. Go to sleep now if you're tired you like like the dead"

The hitman replied, he wished that he was joking but it was true. The pale boy in front of him suddenly looked so frail and small, almost as if at the tiniest push could cause him to break. He didn't want to involve the boy with the mafia, but he knew he needed to if he was to prevent another generation of bloodshed.

"Okay night..."

The brunette whispered as he turned away and laid on his bed, the hitman nodded and laid in his hammock, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his brat of a student so he decided that he might as well sleep.

The hitman cracked an eye open when he heard the bedroom door open, staying silent until he observed the situation.

He raised a brow when he saw his idiotic student perk his head through the doorway cautiously.

He stiffened when he saw Ie creep into the room, for some reason the atmosphere around the teen sent chills down the hitman's spine.

He waited, curious as to what the teen was going to do, ignoring the feeling to kick the brunette out of the room for he doubted that the teen could do much harm.

The infant almost jumped when Ie leaped at Tsuna, an pained shirk escaped from the honey eyed teen's lips as he struggled under his brother.

Reborn acted as soon as he saw a flash of red, he all but kicked Ie in the side, sending him flying out the door. He then flicked on the lights, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the trembling honey eyed teen panting. His one arm looked as if it had been shredded and his neck was cracked with blood.

"Oi Tsuna!"

The hitman called as the brunette shifted away from the hitman as soon as his hands flared with sun flames.

"N-no... I'll be f-fine..."

The brunette whispered softly as he curled up into a ball, causing blood too weep out of his wounds at a faster rate.

"No you won't idiota! Let me heal you"

The hitman snapped back as he moved closer towards the brunette.


	12. Chapter 12

The brunette shook his head as he moved further away from the hitman, fear flashing within his honey orbs.

"I'll be fine... Get that flame away from me"

Tsuna whispered, his voice laced with pain as he motioned towards the hitman's yellow flame.

"It's a sun flame! It's properties are perfect for healing!"

'I need to heal him before his body goes into shock from blood loss or worse...'

Reborn grit his teeth in frustration as his gaze flickered towards the amount of blood that the teen had lost.

"It won't work!"

Tsuna whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

Reborn asked impatiently as he moved closer to the brunette, he couldn't heal a person if they kept moving away.

"N-nothing ever works when I'm hurt... Just give up"

Tsuna replied, his form was beginning to relax somewhat, causing worry to flutter even stronger within the hitman's chest.

"My flame isn't like medicine or doctors"

Reborn sighed as he moved closer, the brunette didn't move away and just gazed blankly at the hitman. This both relieved him and worried him.

Since the brunette had stopped struggling, the hitman immediately began applying his flames to the brunette's arm. Curiosity peaking as he observed the injuries mend themselves quicker than normal.

'Did Baka-Ie use a knife?... He caused so much damage within a few seconds...'

When the wounds were healed the hitman frowned, he looked over the teen to see that he was still conscious.

"Most people would have passed out long ago..."

The hitman stated, the brunette looked at the hitman and silently shook his head, Reborn guessed that Tsuna wasn't in any mood to speak.

"Rest..."

The hitman said as he lowered his fedora to shadow his eyes before exiting the honey eyed teen's room.

'Baka-Ie has some explaining to do...'

He walked over towards his idiotic student's room and opened the door to reveal a blood covered idiot sleeping on the floor peacefully.

'He won't seem so peaceful for long'

A sadistic glint glimmered within onyx orbs as he had Leon shift into a hammer, he nodded in approval when he noticed that Leon shifted bigger than normal.

'Leon seems to be angry with Baka-Ie as well'

He poised the Leon hammer above Ie's head before striking the boy, relishing the pained yelp he got from the teen.

"Reborn! Why the hell did you hit me awake?!"

Ie yelled angrily, onyx orbs narrowed at this.

"Why did you attack Tsuna in his sleep?"

Reborn's voice was void of emotion as he flicked up his fedora to show his glare.

Brown orbs blinked in confusion at the hitman.

"What do you even mean?! I didn't attack that creep! If anything he's more likely to attack me on my sleep!"

Ie yelled, the hitman cocked his Leon gun before pointing it at the idiot.

"I know what I saw Baka-Ie, you snuck into Tsuna's room and attacked him in his sleep. The proof is the blood that is covering you"

'Even the most simple of mafioso, no even people could tell that he's obviously guilty with the evidence covering him like a second skin...'

Brown orbs blinked before Ie looked at his hand and went pale in fear.

"I-I didn't d-o it! Th-at monster must have done something again! I didn't do anything to that creep..."

The brunette's vice was shaky as he examined all the blood that he was covered in. Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora.

'He's acting all innocent as if he's the victim even though he was the one who had hurt his own brother... He really is good at acting, put aside that he's covered in evidence, some people might actually believe him... What is up with this odd family?!'

Reborn shot at the trembling teen, creating a shallow gash in the boy's cheek. Brown orbs flashed at him fearfully as the teen slowly brought up a hand to his new cut.

"You've mentioned this before, but why do you call Tsuna a monster Baka-Ie, as far as I've seen, he's done nothing to you that you didn't deserve"

The hitman stated, Ie narrowed his gaze as he let his fear subside due to the hatred that blossomed within him.

"It doesn't matter! That thing is a monster! He will kill everyone if given the chance!"

Ie snarled, reborn shook his head and sighed.

"Why would he do that and how?"

"How should I know?! He's a dangerous creep! He's not normal and everyone hates him, it's only normal that he would kill everyone!"

Ie yelled, his voice laced thickly with venom.

'So he has no evidence besides his over active imagination'

"That's not a reason Baka-Ie, there is no proof for that. But there is proof of you attacking your brother"

The hitman growled, he was still angry about Tsuna's injuries for some reason. Ie shrugged carelessly as if he had no care in the world.

"I don't remember attacking anyone before besides kicking dame-Tsuna, and even if it did attack him like you said, I wouldn't regret it... That monster deserves to be put down..."

Ie trailed off as a dangerous glint entered his gaze.

'My new student is messed up... I might have Shamal conduct a psychology test on him... No teenage boy should be that hell bent on harming his brother who is innocent...'

Reborn landed a kick on Ie's face, sending him crashing into the wall with a painful groan.

"Respect your family Baka-Ie, family is one of the most important things"

Brown orbs flashed towards the hitman with a heated glare.

"I do not consider that thing as my family Reborn, nothing you could ever say can change that fact so give up"

Ie growled as he stalked out of his room towards the bathroom, probably to clean up the blood.

'Nono... I really hope that you agree with me once I send in my report... It hasn't even been more than five days and I've already seen so much evil within your chosen heir...'


	13. Chapter 13

Reborn decided to head back towards Tsuna's room to check up on the boy, he was worried about how the boy seemed to just accept whatever people inflicted on him.

'Tsuna needs a lot of work to be done on him if he is to be the true heir, at least he's manageable unlike the brat'

Reborn mused with his thoughts as he entered the room, Tsuna was still sitting on the bed with a blank expression on his face.

"Oi lazy-Tsuna"

Reborn frowned when he got no response from the brunette, he hopped over so that he was standing on the boy's knee.

"Oi Tsuna, snap out of it"

He let out a sigh when his effort proved to be futile, he pointed Leon at him, the green creature was still in his normal form.

The chameleon crawled off of the hitman's hand and hopped onto the brunette's shoulder, flicking his tongue on Th boy's cheek affectionately.

'I've still got to figure out why Leon seems to like him so much'

A small smile appeared upon the boy's face as honey orbs softened and looked towards the green chameleon.

"Thanks you for caring Leon"

Tsuna laughed lightly as he pet him on the head.

"Oi lazy-Tsuna, how do you feel?"

The hitman asked now that the brunette has returned to his senses, he was slightly concerned about the effects of blood loss.

Honey orbs flickered towards the hitman with gratitude.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, but thank you for stopping Ie-San, it doesn't turn out well whenever I'm sick and not able to escape"

Tsuna replied softly, still petting Leon.

'Does he not care about himself? Or am I missing something else...?'

"So this happens a lot?"

Tsuna shrugged half heartedly at the question, wincing slightly as a result.

"It's random, don't worry I haven't died yet so it's no danger whenever that happens, it just hurts, that's all"

Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"I thought that you didn't care about pain since you usually don't try to escape or fight back"

Honey orbs flashed with sadness for a split second before returning to normal, Reborn noticed this.

"It doesn't matter... Except when Ie-San is like that, then it's best if I let him attack me for a few moments before running away..."

Reborn raised a brow at this new information, not making sense of it in the least.

"Why let him attack you for a few moments? Why not just run away from the start?"

Honey orbs flickered towards the window.

"Who knows?..."

Reborn lowered his fedora in annoyance, he didn't like not knowing things yet he somehow knew that using force wouldn't work on the boy in front of him, the boy who didn't seem to value himself that much.

"I'm pretty sure that you do know lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman stated.

"Maybe... But you may find out eventually..."

Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"Don't go to school tomorrow, you need to recover from your blood loss"

Tsuna shook his head sadly.

"I need to, I can't let mistakes stay without being fixed"

He sighed as he stifled a yawn.

"Mistakes? You haven't made any besides being lazy"

"I never said my own Reborn... Anyway, I'm sleepy so goodnight Reborn"

The brunette yawned as he placed Leon back onto the hitman's fedora before huddling into his bloodstained blanket.

'Mistakes... Ah maybe Baka-Ie had done something stupid while I was busy'

The hitman exited the room and jumped onto the roof, having Leon shift into a green phone and dialled in a number despite the time.

"Hello?"

"Oi where are you?"

The hitman asked.

"I've already arrived in Namimori Reborn-San, I'll complete my job tomorrow"

The voice replied, he frowned slightly as he thought.

"Oi wait and observe both brothers"

The hitman replied smoothly, wanting the person to choose the right one to follow instead of being forced.

"Both? What do you mean Reborn-San?"

The voice asked politely.

"Vongolia has twin heirs"

"I see... How is everything going to work?"

"Just wait and see, I'm hanging up now"

Reborn sighed as he hung up the Leon phone, the chameleon shifted back to his original form. He knew that he was lying somewhat, it was true that Vongolia had twin heirs, however one had already been chosen. He smirked to himself as he hopped onto Tsuna's room via the window.

When the hitman awoke, he wasn't surprised that he didn't see Tsuna in his bed, however he was curious about the clean blankets on the boy's bed.

'I guess he has spares...'

He didn't like the thought that the brunette got hurt in his bed often enough to warrant the need for spare blankets.

He shook his head oh his thoughts and had Leon morph into a tazer, a sadistic glint present within onyx orbs as he made his way towards Ie's room.

The teen was sleeping peacefully in his bed, almost as if he hadn't tried to kill his brother a few hours ago.

However all of that changed as soon as the hitman hit Ie with the tazer, the teen screeched in shock.

"Reborn! Why do you keep waking me up like a psychopath?! Normal people don't shock others to wake them up!"

Ie growled on annoyance.

Reborn shrugged as Leon shifted into a green gun.

"You're very lucky that you woke up, most people usually don't wake up when I do that"

The hitman replied darkly, Ie openly gawked at the hitman.

"That's because they all die when you shock them!"

Ie cried out as he dodged a bullet from the Leon gun.

"Not my fault"

"It is! It's definitely your fault you psychotic baby!"

The brunette replied in annoyance as he pointed at the hitman dramatically.

'Seems like Baka-Ie has forgotten who I really am, I guess that I'll have to remind him...'

"Baka-Ie, I guess that you're in dire need of my special training, it's going to be even more special than last time"

The hitman stated with a dark glint within his eyes, Ie paled quickly as he began to remember the last training session.


	14. Chapter 14

Reborn smirked as he observed the collapsed brunette on the ground. Ie was soaked in sweat and looked as if he could pass out any second, overall, he felt content with his idiotic student's misery.

"Oi Baka-Ie, you need to go to school now, you're going to be late"

The hitman stated as he kicked the brunette in the side of the head.

"... Too tired..."

Ie panted, Reborn lowered his fedora, contemplating whether or not he should try the dying will bullet again. He knew that there was a chance of a repeat but he figured that Ie would just get hurt again, which was perfect fine in the hitman's opinion.

"Get to school with your dying will, your reputation will go down if you're late"

Reborn replied as Leon shifted into a green gun, which he used to shoot the brunette with the dying will bullet. He figured that his words would be a safety net to direct the boy's dying will to less offensive actions towards Tsuna.

"Reborn! Protect my reputation with my dying will!"

Ie yelled as his clothes tore off of his body, except for his black boxers with pink hearts. A pale orange flame flickered upon the brunette's forehead as h began running towards the school.

'His flame is weak...'

The hitman followed the brunette, enjoying the looks of horror that crossed everyone's faces as they watched the half naked teen run by screening and all of the cries of him being a disgusting pervert.

When Ie arrived at the school gates, the flame upon his forehead went out, leaving him standing there awkwardly. He blushed at the stares of his classmates.

"Ewwww"

"Pervert"

"Creep"

"I never took Ie to be the perverted type... I guess I was wrong..."

"Maybe if we don't look he will go away..."

Reborn smirked as he handed the brunette a new uniform, he couldn't have his idiotic student hiding at home after all.

"I hate you..."

The brunette growled as he took the clothes, put them on and stalked into the school, trying his best to ignore the stares.

Reborn sat in a tree outside of the classroom, he sighed when he saw that Tsuna was already sleeping in his desk.

'Lazy-Tsuna is lazy-Tsuna...'

Onyx orbs narrowed when the infant noticed the brunette's breathing, it wasn't the breathing pattern of a sleeping person.

'So he's actually awake today'

He watched the class go on until a student burst into the classroom.

"Yamamotto is about to jump off of the roof!"

The student yelled in fear.

"What?!"

"You're joking!"

The whole class swarmed out of the room, Ie followed though at a more relaxed pace. Tsuna however just sat up in his chair and yawned once everyone was gone.

Reborn made his way towards the roof to see the school's make idol standing at the ledge, his arm was in a sling, his classmates calling useless encouragement in an attempt to make him stop.

He frowned when he saw that his idiotic student was just standing there doing nothing to stop the suicidal boy.

'It's most likely Baka-Ie's fault, I should have monitored him instead of talking with Tsuna...'

The hitman lowered his fedora at his miscalculation, thinking of ways to punish his idiotic student once more.

'The perfect rain guardian wasted...'

"Don't jump Yamamotto!"

A girl cried.

"C'mon man, it's not funny, we need you for the baseball team..."

A boy called nervously.

Hazel orbs belonging to the suicidal boy dulled slightly at the boy's words.

"I'm useless... My arm is injured and the baseball gods have thrown me away..."

Yamamotto whispered as he readied himself to jump, becoming more upset when nobody made a move to stop him.

He closed his eyes and lifted his left foot to take a step forward.

"Stop"

He froze instinctively at the commanding tone, hazel orbs opened as he looked back to see a honey eyed brunette standing in front of the crown frowning with his arms crossed.

"Dame-Tsuna spoke..."

"I was starting to think that he was mute..."

"Shush, maybe dame-Tsuna can buy us some time"

Tsuna ignored the whispering and took a few steps towards the idol who seemed to be frozen in shock.

"So I've fallen so far that even you pity me..."

Yamamotto whispered once his shock receded.

"You're right I do pity you, you're so pathetic that you're going to kill yourself because of something so trivial as baseball"

Tsuna hissed darkly, just loud enough that only the two of them plus a certain trigger happy hitman could hear.

Hazel orbs narrowed in defence at the harsh words.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your way soon dame-Tsuna"

Yamamotto replied, turning away from the brunette.

"So you're going to leave your dad all alone? He has nobody but you. Do you know how much it hurts to be alone?

Tsuna replied as he stood in front of the rusted fence.

Yamamotto tensed and looked down at the ground and gulped.

"It's a long way down, yes it could kill you, but then your dad might kill himself when he finds out"

Horror seeped into Yamamotto as he leaned against the fence, away from the edge.

"Pops... I... I almost..."

A soft smile graced the brunette's lips as the male idol looked towards him.

"You're important, people would miss you if you died... Some people aren't lucky enough that they'll be missed"

Yamamotto nodded silently at the brunette's soft words, not believing that he hadn't realized before.

"Thank you..."

Tsuna nodded in response as the idol began to climb back over the fence towards safety.

However the rusted metal of the fence creaked and gave out, Yamamotto felt himself falling, he grabbed the brunette's arm in instinct to stop his fall, causing the smaller teen to yelp in surprise.

His body outweighed the brunette, causing them both to fall. Yamamotto closed his eyes in fear.

'I finally found a reason to live ... And I'm bringing the person who helped me find it to his death with me...'

Yamamotto couldn't help but regret grabbing Tsuna.


	15. Chapter 15

The falling motion suddenly stopped as the idol felt a sharp pain in his arm, hazel orbs opened in astonishment at the sight of the brunette. Tsuna's hand was clutching the edge of the roof, his knuckles were turning white as a pained expression surfaced.

'Tsuna... I'm too heavy, at this rate we'll both die...'

"Let me fall Tsuna, I don't want you to die as well!"

Yamamotto called, wincing slightly as the brunette's nails dogged into his skin due to the strain.

The brunette shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't like seeing other people die... If I can, I'll stop it..."

The brunette breathed through clenched teeth. Tsuna let out a pained his as he felt his grip slipping, however he ignored how the edge scrapped off the skin off of his hand.

"But you'll die with me!"

The male idol called, panic sinking into him as he noticed the brunette's energy was wavering.

'Why isn't anyone helping?! We're both about to fall! All we need is someone to help Tsuna pull me up!'

A sad smile played upon the brunette's lips.

"My life has no meaning, but yours does... I won't let you die"

Yamamotto felt awed at the deep look within honey orbs, it was filled with loneliness and pain.

"Tsuna..."

"Today isn't a very good day for me... I don't have much energy so listen... I'm going to let go... Then grab onto window sill, then I'm going to swing you down and into a window below that"

The idol opened his mouth to object but the brunette's honey gaze silenced him, he nodded in response.

Tsuna took a deep breath and let go, numerous screams came from the roof, Yamamotto's included.

He felt himself and the older teen falling, the air sharp as they descended. Until he reached out his hand and grasped one of the many ledges, it broke under their combined weight but slowed them down. This happened twice before he finally got a good hold.

"Yama-motto... Get ready..."

The brunette hissed as he began to swing the older teen, inwardly cringing with the extra strain being put on his now bloodied hand.

The taller nodded and focused on the window that was below them before allowing himself to fall through the window that was thankfully already open.

"Okay it's you—"

The male idol's words died in his throat as he watched the small brunette fall before he could get ready to catch him.

Pained honey orbs looked up to see brown ones gleaming in anticipation from atop the roof.

Reborn, whom had been watching the whole incident clicked his tongue and had Leon shift into a green gun.

'You've done well Tsuna'

However his actions deemed unnecessary for just before the brunette's fall reached the first floor a black blur scooped up the teen from the air and landed gracefully on the ground.

The hitman raised a brow as he examined the new arrival. His hair was short and black with bangs that made his face into an M shape. Steel eyes were looking over the brunette before the teen walked away. The red band on his arms and the black coat hung over his shoulders pointed the teen as Hibari Kyoya; the schools demonic perfect.

'So Tsuna really does have ties to the demonic perfect if Namimori...'

The hitman mused as he headed towards the infirmary.

He was inwardly pleased when he saw the male idol rushing there as well.

'The rain is acquired... And maybe the cloud as well... I need more observations...'

Honey orbs blinked open and the smell of disinfectant assaulted the brunette.

"Ah Tsuna!"

The brunette stiffened at the unfamiliar call of his name, he sat up and looked around. He found that he was sitting on one of the beds in the school's infirmary.

Honey orbs blinked in surprise when they rested upon Yamamotto.

"..."

"I was so worried when you suddenly fell before I could have caught you!"

The taller teen laughed, a bright smile plastered upon his face, Tsuna liked this smile, for it seemed less strained than usual.

"I would have been fine..."

The brunette murmured as his gaze tore away from the taller teen, only to feel a sharp pain in the side of his head, courtesy of Reborn.

"Lazy-Tsuna you could have died"

Reborn replied darkly, shadowing his expression with his fedora. He couldn't wait to get the boy to stop disregarding himself.

"Then I would have died, nothing special..."

The brunette whispered, honey orbs gazing at the room's occupants blankly.

However the blank look didn't last for long on the young teen's face, instead it was replaced with surprise as a sharp pain hit his cheek.

Honey orbs widened at the sight of Yamamotto in a striking position, the taller teen's features were distraught.

"Tsuna I know that I shouldn't be slapping the person who saved me but you're wrong!"

Tsuna couldn't help but gawk at the uncharacteristically angry Yamamotto.

"Wha?"

Tsuna flinched slightly when Yamamotto placed his good hand upon his right shoulder.

"You're important Tsuna! You're important to me!"

The brunette raised a curious brow at the other's statement.

"We barely know each other"

"But you still saved me anyways! Plus you're talking when you usually don't speak to anyone!"

Yamamotto replied.

"I only talk to those willing to listen... You're willing to listen so it's fine"

The taller teen froze for a moment before his dismay was replaced with happiness.

"I'll always be willing to listen to you, so we can be friends!"

The hitman's intrest was peaked when he noticed the emotions that rolled within honey orbs, first there was shock, then happiness, however that happiness was quickly snuffed out and replaced with remorse.

Tsuna shook his head slowly.

"Nothing good will come out of a friendship with me, just leave and pretend that I don't exist..."

"Nope! I won't let you get rid of me that easy!"

Yamamotto laughed, causing the brunette to sigh tiredly.


	16. Chapter 16

Reborn couldn't help but feel concerned about the honey eyed brunette's attitude towards his own safely. Yes he was glad that the teen didn't like seeing other people hurt, however that didn't matter if the teen ended up in an early grave.

"How do you feel lazy-Tsuna?"

The hitman inquired as he observed the teen, the boy was quite pale and seemed overly tired.

"It doesn't matter, I'm alive so there's no need to go into details"

Tsuna replied, Yamamotto grinned albeit a little uneasily.

"Now now Tsuna, the kid is just worried"

Yamamotto laughed, honey orbs flashed with disbelief as the brunette huffed.

"It's fine Yamamotto, don't but in"

Tsuna replied as he looked away.

"Call me Takeshi!"

"Yamamotto"

"Takeshi"

"Yamamotto-kun"

"Takeshi!"

"Yamamotto-San"

"Takeshi"

"Yamamotto-sama"

The male idol froze before bursting out in laughter.

"Now now Tsuna, you're becoming even more formal!"

A wry smile graced the brunette's lips at the taller teen's outburst.

"Maybe because I don't want to be your friend Yamamotto-sama"

"Tsuna!"

Yamamotto laughed at the emphasis of his name.

"What is it Yamamotto-sama?"

"I won't stop bugging you until you call me Takeshi"

A small glimmer of amusement flashed within honey orbs before the brunette lowered his head in acceptance.

"Fine Takeshi it is..."

Tsuna sighed, already getting sick of the conversation.

"Great! So how do you feel?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the straight to point attitude of the taller teen.

"I'm tired... It would be nice if you were to leave me alone to rest"

The brunette replied, stifling a yawn as if to prove his point.

"Okay! I'll leave, but I'll check up on you later"

Takeshi replied with a cheeky grin before leaving the infirmary.

"You seem to accept my presence fine, so what's wrong with Takeshi?"

The hitman asked, honey orbs dulled slightly.

"You're strong so you'll be okay if you get hurt..."

Reborn lowered his fedora to shade his eyes from view.

"Idiota you can never hurt me"

The hitman smirked.

"Si, but not all injuries are physical..."

The brunette replied with a hollow laugh.

"So you're going to try to emotionally scar me?"

The hitman huffed in disbelief and amusement, Tsuna shook his head and smiled sadly as he examined his bandaged hand.

"I'd never dream of it... It's just anyone who gets close to me is eventually going to get hurt, so I might as well cut any ties while I can..."

The hitman was silent as he observed the pain and loneliness within those honey orbs, his flame stirred in pain at this.

'He's a strong sky to be able to affect my flame, maybe his reasons are because he knows this...'

"Do you know about the mafia?"

Honey orbs blinked in surprise before the brunette nodded.

"Yeah"

The answer surprised the hitman and he felt unease.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything that you have told me"

"..."

"And more"

Reborn pointed a Leon gun at the brunette, knowing full well that his green companion wouldn't shoot the boy.

"How much?"

"Now that's a question"

Tsuna laughed, the hitman clicked his tongue in annoyance as Leon shifted into a chameleon before hopping onto the brunette's unruly hair and nesting in.

"Sometimes I'm really tempted to shoot you..."

The hitman replied darkly, a bitter smile crossed the teen's lips.

"I wouldn't mind..."

Onyx orbs snapped towards the teen in shock.

'The reports haven't said anything about suicidal thoughts... But the reports have been relatively useless anyways... However... It doesn't seem as if he's actually suicidal so there must be a reason for his words...'

"That's not a good thing to say"

Reborn replied darkly with a smirk, Tsuna shrugged.

"I know but then it would cause less pain for others in the long run..."

Tsuna replied softly.

A small frown creased the hitman's lips.

"Killing yourself isn't good"

A small laugh came from Tsuna's mouth before he stifled it.

"I don't want to die, but I know that I will so I won't fight to protect myself"

The hitman inwardly winced when he felt his inner flame violently lash around due to the brunette's words.

"You're not going to die, not on my watch. I'm going to make you into Vongola decimo"

Honey orbs widened before softening.

"Impossible... Isn't my brother going to be decimo and destroy Vongola?"

"And that is why I will make you into the decimo"

Tsuna shook his head.

"I can't become decimo, Vongola is destined to be destroyed because Ie-San can't be decimo either"

"Can't or won't?"

A sly smile played upon the brunette's lips.

"Find out the answer for yourself"

'Cheeky brat...'

Tsuna replied as he rotated himself so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"You should continue to rest lazy-Tsuna"

"Nope, I don't feel like living up to my name right now. I've got to leave before he comes"

The brunette replied softly as he gingerly stepped onto the floor, wincing slightly in the process.

The infirmary door opened and the hitman turned towards it to see his idiotic student enter the room with a dark look in his eyes. His gaze narrowed when he noticed that the newly arrived brunette was holding a knife most likely from the cooking class.

"Baka-Ie, why are you here?"

The hitman questioned darkly, on edge due to the knife.

Brown orbs blinked innocent as they looked around the room.

"I wanted to see is the thing survived, I guess not because I don't see it..."

The brunette replied with a bright smile, Reborn noted that Tsuna had disappeared, most likely through the window, despite them being on the second floor.

'Thing?... He better not be talking about his brother...'

"You're brother is alive Baka-Ie, you just missed him"

The hitman didnt miss the dark glimmer within the teen's eyes.

'The Sawada family is seriously messed up...'

"Okay, I'll see you later then..."

Ie replied as he exited the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day went on as usual, except for a missing honey eyed brunette whom a certain hitman couldn't find, yet he wasn't worried for he knew that he'd see the teen again some time or later.

School had just let out and the hitman spotted his idiotic student hiding behind a corner, eyeing the school's female idol who was currently talking to one of her upperclassmen.

'Hmm seems like the idiot has a crush...'

The hitman had his trusty partner shift into a green gun and hopped over towards the teen.

"You seem to like her"

Brown orbs flashed towards the infant before narrowing.

"Who wouldn't? I just need to find a way to approach her..."

Ie replied, missing the dark glint within the infant's onyx orbs.

"I have an idea go die"

Reborn stated as he shot his idiotic student in the forehead , a pale orange flame flickered to life as the teen's uniform ripped to shreds until he was left wearing only his black boxers with pink heart prints.

"Reborn! Make Sasagawa Kyoko mine to make me even more popular!"

Reborn watched with distaste as his student ran off towards the school's female idol.

'His attitude is really disgusting... Only asking her out to become more popular is really low...'

"Kyoko go out with me I love you!"

Ie called as he bowed in front of the orange haired girl.

"Oi I was asking first! You ruined my confession you idiot! I challenge you to a kendo match and the winner gets Sasagawa Kyoko!"

A black haired teen whom the orange haired girl had been speaking to yelled, his name was Mochida Kensuke, the captain of the kendo club.

The pale flame flickered out as Ie gaped in shock at his current position.

"Wha?"

"You, me, kendo arena, ten minutes"

The upperclassman huffed as he stalked away, Kyoko's gaze flickered towards the half naked teen before turning away.

"Why do idiot monkeys get to decide for you Kyoko?!"

A scary girl with long wavy black hair growled, her name was Kurokawa Hana, she was Kyoko's best friend.

Ie just stood there in shock as the two girls walked away, Reborn smirked as he appeared beside the teen.

"Don't miss your match, get ready for it"

The infant took pleasure in the way the brunette's eye twitched at his comment.

"It's your fault! I can't beat the kendo captain!... Where's dame-Tsuna?..."

"I don't know where your brother is, now you better head towards the gym before I add one hundred extra laps to your jog tomorrow"

Brown orbs widened in dismay before the teen ran off towards the gym, the hitman clicked his tongue in distaste as he headed towards the gym as well, however this time to find a good seat to watch his student get beaten to a pulp.

Reborn was not pleased when a honey eyed teen walked into the arena, it was so obvious that it was Tsuna due to the bandages on the teen's arms.

'What is lazy-Tsuna doing there?! It's supposed to be Baka-Ie fighting Mochida...'

The honey eyed teen looked around blankly towards the large crowd that had gathered within the gym.

"Oi, the first person to get three points wins!"

Mochida called as he offered Tsuna both armour and a wooden stick, both of which the brunette denied.

'Good... They were both weighted to make the match unfair, lazy-Tsuna is at least smarter than Baka-Ie'

Reborn noticed the knowing look pass between the referee and Mochida, he lowered his fedora as he brought out his Leon gun, aiming the dying will bullet loaded barrel towards the brunette.

"Start!"

He readied himself to fire at the slightest hint of regret, however Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance when no such emotion passed through honey orbs.

Tsuna just stood still as Mochida began beating him with his sword repeatedly, the referee doing nothing to stop nor call any points, essentially it was an excuse to beat the loser to a pulp for Reborn doubted that the ref would even raise the flag for the brunette.

The hitman clenched the rim of his fedora as the brunette was knocked to the ground and the black haired upperclassman began swinging his sword down repeatedly as if he was walking a dusty rug with a bat.

It irked the hitman how the brunette wasn't even trying to fight.

'Lazy-Tsuna needs to fight back! He could actually die if his opponent hits him in the wrong spot!... Does he have no self preservation instincts?!'

After a few minutes of the beating somebody grabbed the sword tightly mid swing before it could hit the brunette.

"Wha?!"

Mochida turned around in a mixture confusion and annoyance before freezing at Takeshi's expression, hazel orbs were glimmering dangerously.

"I think that my friend has had enough, you have already, you have obviously already won Mochida"

Takeshi replied darkly as he yanked the sword out of Mochida's grasp and flung it away.

Defiance flashed within Mochida before he shrugged and smirked.

"Whatever, Kyoko is mine since I won and I got to teach the brat a lesson"

"No..."

"Tsuna!"

Takeshi's called with concern at the weak voice of the brunette.

"Eh dame-Tsuna?!"

Mochida gaped in shock.

"The challenge was for Ie-San... This battle is then voided because of that... Plus Kyoko isn't a item that can be won..."

The brunette whispered before passing out, Mochida clenched his fists in anger and readied his foot to kick the fallen teen, however he was pushed away by Takeshi as the teen attempted to hoist the brunette into his back.

"Tsuna needs rest"

Takeshi stated darkly, Reborn smirked.

'A natural born hitman...'

"Those who are crowding will be bitten to death!"

Everyone in the crowd froze at the all too familiar threat as a certain demonic perfect seemingly came from nowhere, raising his silver tonfas threateningly.

"Ah Hibari-San... Tsuna has already been... bitten..."

The male idol laughed nervously as he moved away from the dangerous teen.


	18. Chapter 18

Steel orbs narrowed at the brunette in the idol's grasp, causing Takeshi to unconsciously shiver in fear at the demonic perfect's leering gaze.

"Put the baby carnivore on the ground and go away"

The demonic perfect stated, Takeshi froze in dismay for he was torn between listening and somehow dragging the brunette to safety.

"I won't let you hurt him..."

Takeshi replied as he swallowed his fear, a dark smirk marred the perfect's face as he flashed his tonfas.

"The baby carnivore needs a carnivore to deal with its injuries"

Takeshi was silent before realization dawned upon him, Takeshi grinned before placing Tsuna onto the ground gently.

"Thank you Hibari-San!"

The male idol called as he ran away before the dangerous teen could change his mind.

Steel grey orbs flashed towards the rest of the crowd that had frozen in shock.

"I'll bite you to death!"

The teen lunged with his trusted weapons. A certain hitman smirked in amusement as he watched the bloody beating that the school's perfect laid out for everyone.

'Hibari Kyoya, a perfect candidate for a cloud... His connections towards lazy-Tsuna are interesting... My files told me that he called everyone herbivore, but he called lazy-Tsuna a baby carnivore...'

After everyone had been cleared out of the gym, the hitman watched as the demonic perfect flicked blood off of his tonfas before hiding them on his person.

Hibari then looked down towards the injured brunette before crouching down, the hitman raised a brow when the teen traced the brunette's jawline gently.

"Infant, if you harm one of my pack I will bite you to death"

The school perfect stated calmly as his grey gaze rested in the hitman's general direction.

'His senses are heightened greatly...'

"Hibari Kyoya... I have a proposition for you"

Reborn replied as he hopped over towards the demonic perfect.

"State you're offer"

"Become part of Tsuna's family and help him to become a great mafia–"

The hitman cut himself off as he leaped away from the gleaming Tonga that had been swung towards his head.

"Wao...The baby carnivore will not enter the mafia, leave now or I will bite you to death infant"

Hibari bristled as he stood in front of the brunette so that he was blocking the hitman, it almost seemed as if the teen was protecting Tsuna.

Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked.

"What if I fight you? If I win you join"

Reborn noted how the demonic perfect froze as if contemplating before the glare returned tenfold.

"Temptation won't buy me, it's my responsibility to care for my pack"

Hibari replied coolly, though reborn could see some traces of regret for not being able to take on the challenge.

"Tsuna will become stronger under my care, and you'll be able to bite anyone that comes after him"

Steel orbs glinted excitedly as the demonic perfect lowered his tonfas.

"I will permit you to strengthen the baby carnivore but he will not become part of the mafia"

The hitman shrugged.

"We'll see"

'Hibari seems to really care about Tsuna for some reason... Maybe he impressed him somehow.. But Tsuna is too lazy to do so... Interesting...'

With that, the hitman disappeared from the perfect's view and masked his presence.

A dark smirk marred the perfect's lips as bloodlust began to roll off of the teen in waves.

Steel orbs looked towards the brunette and the bloodlust suddenly dissipated. The hitman watched as the demonic perfect gently lifted up the brunette onto his shoulders and carried him towards the infirmary.

He followed and watched as the demonic perfect gently laid the brunette onto the infirmary's bed before carefully removing the teen's shirt.

The hitman raised a brow at how the shirt was then balled up strangely and placed carefully onto the floor, however his attention was quickly stolen when his eyes caught sight of the brunette's chest once the blood had been cleared by the perfect.

There were countless small scars marring the boy's chest, some clean while others were jagged and twisted.

'A civilian shouldn't have received so many scars... But a civilian with Baka-Ie as a brother... Maybe it's a given...'

"Infant, use your powers to heal the little carnivore of his pain, his physical injuries heal quickly but the pain doesn't fade until the injuries would have healed normally"

'That's something that I should look into...'

The hitman jumped in surprise at being noticed before smirking and hopping into view.

"How do you know about my abilities?"

The demonic perfect glared at Reborn before turning his gaze towards the brunette.

"The baby carnivore spoke of you, he said that your yellow flames don't hurt him like other yellow flames"

The perfect replied before leaping out the window and disappearing.

'Other yellow flames? So he's come across sun flames before... Probably a novice who pumped in flames too quickly and caused him pain...'

Reborn frowned as he summoned his flames, they locked eagerly in the direction of the brunette as if they wanted to be with him.

"..."

He was silent as he gently pumped his flames into the unconscious boy, careful to not harm him yet quick enough to heal him. He felt a knot that he hadn't noticed before in his stomach loosen when the brunette's pained expression morphed into one of peaceful sleep.

A few minutes later, honey orbs blinked open tiredly.

"So you're awake"

Honey orbs blinked towards the hitman before a grateful smile graced the brunette's lips.

"Thanks for healing me, I don't think that I would have been able to walk home like that..."

The hitman growled silently at this as he lowered his fedora in concern.

"Then don't let yourself get beat up, Baka-Ie was supposed to get hurt not you"

The hitman replied darkly. A bitter laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

"I know but I've got to protect him"

"No you don't lazy-Tsuna! Live up to your name at times like that"

The brunette shook his head.

"I can't, I'm the only one who can protect him..."

Tsuna replied softly, a distant look present within his eyes.

"Protect him from what?..."

"Who knows... Only time will tell..."


End file.
